


Mistletoe

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It Christmas, Its just angst, M/M, actually christmas eve but who cares about specifics, my bois are angsty and idk why, theres no real plot, wolfstar, wolfstar angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: Sirius and Lupin get caught under a mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

The air was tense and thick. Peter's observation of the overhanging mistletoe didn't help the uncomfortable environment.

Brown met grey as their eyes connected. It was split, yet eccentric moment. There was a strained feeling of uneasiness that hung, unforgiving, in the air.

Sirius leaned over to place a gentle kiss upon Remus' lips. It was brief, but lasted for hours. It was pure, yet sensual. For a small moment--a mere fraction of a second--Remus felt content. It wasn't happiness, but a sense of contentment. This profound feeling of contentment was a far greater luxury than any happiness that could have been granted to him.

Sirius pulled away slightly. He whispered against Remus' lips. His hot breath chilled Remus to the bone. His whispered words faded, as did he, into nothingness. With Sirius' departure, came the departure of the warm feeling of content.

The feeling went as sudden as it appeared. The feeling didn't fade--oh how he wishes it would have, so, at the very least, he could feel it for a moment longer--rather, the feeling was completely stripped from him in one, lonesome act.

"Merry Christmas," would be the last words he heard on this cruel, cruel night.


End file.
